Hallmark
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Being alone on Valentines day sucks. Being alone together with someone you currently want to kill as well as kiss is even worse. EO. Chapter seven posted.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running on some crazy notion that I'll actually be able to get up at 7am. It's 1:19am now. Isn't that funny.

Oh wow, I'm so tired.

Anyway, Australia saw their first episode of season 9 tonight - yay!!

Okay, well it's a valentines fic. I wrote it because I got writers block for 'Whisper' so don't kill me if I don't update until like...sunday or something.

Also, it's a chapter story. I'll write more...later.

Title of the story is subject to change...not dramatically though.

Thanks to Laura for beta-ing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I hate my maths teacher, I hate my maths teacher, I hate my maths teacher - Anyone think I'd need maths if I owned any part of SVU? Yeah, no. Guess I better start liking my maths teacher...nah.

P.S. I hate my maths teacher.

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**3:42pm**

Olivia shivered, watching her breath float upwards before gently dissipating into the air around her. She tried not to move too much, the cold leather biting through her thick coat if she did. She had curled up on the seat, tempted to take her boots off but deciding against it; thinking maybe if she kept them on her feet would stay warm. She had lost the feeling in her toes over an hour ago. Her back was cramping due to the icy feeling that had crept into her muscles, and needless to say, she was extremely uncomfortable.

"This is ridiculous." She gritted out between moments of chattering teeth.

Elliot sucked in a breath through his teeth; shifting a bit behind the wheel and rolling the kinks out of his neck. Shrugging his leather jacket upwards, he tried to warm his neck and possibly his ears, breathing into it and circulating the warm air. He let the breath go and watched the freezing air remain for a moment before disappearing.

Eliot dropped his head back against the seat, "It wasn't my idea to induce the silent treatment," he grumbled.

"I wasn't talking about that, but now that you mention it, it is your fault." Olivia unfolded and refolded her arms as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"As if it is my fault! I tried to talk to you an hour ago and you ignored me!" Elliot huffed, more cold air filtering into the car. "What were you talking about?"

"I meant this whole situation! It's freezing; we're stuck and we're with each other." Olivia replied, exasperation tingeing her voice, "And, sorry for declining your offer of 'I spy', but I don't generally like talking to people who imply that I'm a slut!"

"You forgot to mention that you were dumped by your _boyfriend _not even twenty-four hours ago." Elliot added, a bit of bite in his voice.

"Fuck off." Olivia growled.

"And it's Valentines Day." Elliot dug the knife in a little deeper; after what she said to him this morning she deserved it.

"Oh, that reminds me; how is you're _ex-wife_ and _her_ boyfriend going?" Olivia replied snidely, her eyes narrowing and a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Fine actually. I'd ask you how yours was going but once again, you're alone." Elliot answered back, his glare matching hers, spark for spark.

Olivia gritted her teeth; she'd have slapped him but thought if she moved she might just realise she'd been snapped frozen and it was better living in denial about this fact, "That makes two of us then, doesn't it."

_**14**__**th**__** February,**_

_**Squad room,**_

_**7:38am**_

_Olivia walked into the squad room, coffee in hand. _

_Only one cup._

_She started towards her desk, glancing at Fin and Munch and avoiding Lakes gaze altogether. When she looked back to her desk, though, she was met with her partner's suspicious gaze._

"_How'd it go last night?" He asked, knowing she had a date with some lawyer she had been seeing._

_Damn Casey and her match making persistence._

"_It didn't." Olivia grumbled, before placing her coffee on her desk and pulling off her scarf and over coat and hanging them on the back of her chair. _

_She dropped into her seat, popping the top off her coffee and blowing away the steam; only to have it reappear before she took a sip. Holding the cup was helping in thawing her freezing hands, but Elliot's icy gaze was doing nothing for the rest of her body._

"_That bad, huh?" Elliot smirked slightly._

_He hated the guy she had been dating and was slightly ecstatic that it hadn't worked out. Seeing Olivia with him every time they went to the courthouse was beginning to get to him. The guy had completely straight white teeth, his suit was always pressed and clean; no baby-drool on his tie, his hair always cut neatly. He reminded him of the 'Ken' doll that Maureen and Kathleen used to play with._

_In other words, he was plastic. _

_His only imperfection was the slight bruises that Elliot would occasionally spot on his neck if the collar of his shirt had slipped._

_Hickeys._

_The hickeys annoyed him more than all the perfect aspects about him put together. The only reason being, was Olivia had been the one to put them there. _

_And that meant she'd been kissing him; and kissing led to making out; and making out led to all sorts of things; and all sorts of things led to sex; and if said sex had been unprotected Olivia may end up giving birth to this guy's child._

_And if that happened, Elliot might just commit homicide. Or perhaps some other form of murder – attempted or "accidental"._

"_What are you smiling about?" Olivia grumbling voice obviously startled him._

_She was already fed up with his gleaming blue eyes; surveying her and judging her on her choice of men. Asking her where she found these bastards who just like to screw with her heart as well as her. _

_At least she could blame Casey this time._

"_Nothing, I'm just gonna make myself some coffee." Elliot stood and headed for the bench where all the kitchen supplies were._

_He shook his head as he poured the coffee; she was in one foul mood and he was going to have to tread carefully today. There was bound to be one explosion – whether from himself or Olivia, he wasn't sure. He quickly added several sugars before some milk and stirring._

_Dumping the stick in the bin, he headed back to his desk and sat down slowly, so as not to spill his coffee; he'd made that mistake before._

"_I did buy you one, you know," he looked up, surprised at the sound of Olivia's voice. "I drank it before I got here and I figured 'screw the male race' and decided to have yours as well because I damn near froze my arse off walking here." She gritted the last part out lowly._

_She really was fed up with men. Men and their damn dicks. They could all go to hell. When Ryan had come over the night before he had been an absolute gentleman right up until the moment he had tried to rape her._

_**Flashback**_

_Ryan had made reservations at some fancy restaurant that she couldn't remember the name of but which she knew was incredibly pricy. Ryan had shown up at her door in an Armani suit and a tie that matched her deep purple dress brilliantly. She had invited him in and poured them both a glass of wine before they sat down on her lounge and talked about their days._

_They had barely been talking two minutes before he took her wine from her, placing both glasses on the coffee table and he began to kiss her thoroughly. At first it was harmless fun as they made out on her couch with a little groping. But she started to get a little uncomfortable when his hand began smoothing her dress up her leg and tugging at her stockings. She pulled his hand away and for a minute, he stayed away, only to resume his actions from before._

_This time Olivia pulled away and looked at him, questioning him._

_Ryan just grinned and moved to kiss her again. Olivia pulled back and put her hands up to stop him, but he just grabbed hold of her wrist._

_She told him to stop, that it wasn't funny, but he had just laughed, as if to prove her point wrong and began tearing at her stockings. Olivia kicked out, effectively catching him off guard, before she reached out and slammed her fist into his face._

_He called her a bitch and a slut, and after that he stood and slapped her before storming out._

_**Flashback End**_

_Since then, Olivia had been focused on not letting the tears fall. He was just another man. He was just another man. He was just another man. He was just another man who sort of broke her heart. He was just another man who left her._

_He was just another man who left her alone._

_Elliot, who hadn't slept due to a screaming baby, found his anger management control beginning to wear thin, "Liv, he's just one guy. How is he any different to all the others?" he huffed._

_Olivia's eyes widened, "All the others? All the others!?" She repeated what he said. "Are you implying something? Am I not allowed to date? You date plenty of women! At least I inform you of mine!" Oh great, she just told him – indirectly – that she was still upset about that._

"_So am I some kind of man-whore?" Elliot asked, leaning forward over the desk, trying to lower his voice to an angry whisper._

"_Oh, so that's what you were implying? That I'm some kind of whore?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows and leaning forward as well._

"_I never 'implied' that!" Elliot replied, gritting his teeth._

"_Why don't you just come out and say it!? Fucking Ryan seems to think so!" Olivia hissed, venom seeping into her words._

"_What did he do?" Elliot asked; angry concern in his voice._

"_He implied what you just implied. You're as bad as him!" Olivia spat; pushing out from her desk and storming from the room, most likely heading for the roof._

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:03pm**

Elliot took the time to study Olivia as she glared out the window at the white. All white.

Very boring to look at.

Elliot took in the slightest tinge of purple that had made its self aparent on Olivia's cheek where her foundation had begun to wear off. He couldn't really tell if it was just the light or if it was actually there. It was highlighted on her cheek-bone and made him want to reach out and touch her, to see her reaction.

But that wasn't allowed so he left his arms crossed.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:07pm**

Elliot was now grinding his jaw. He had gone over what had been said this morning and was trying to contemplate the meaning behind all the words. She had said he was just as bad as Ryan. What did that mean?

Ryan was the guy. He was as bad as Ryan. How? He insulted her? Which meant Ryan must have insulted her. He really wasn't implying that she was a slut or a whore. He was just implying that Ryan was no different to any other man that she had dated – they were all wrong for her.

He could tell. How? He didn't know but he could just tell. Olivia needed someone who respected her; respected who she was, respected her job and her family and where she had come from, how she had been raised, how she had turned out and she needed somebody who accepted all these things.

None of these men got her. It was just that simple. There was also the fact none of the ones he had met had ever taken a liking to him – except for the one time where the guy had taken too much of a liking to _him_.

That situation was embarrassing for Olivia as well Elliot.

And of course, hilarious for the rest of the squad-room when Samuel had launched himself at Elliot, lips pouted, smacked and ready to kiss.

Not good.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:10pm**

Elliot was grinding his jaw. Great. He had to break the silence some how, didn't he? Of course he did because that's what men did. They broke things.

_Sons of bitches._ Olivia thought to herself.

She could feel his eyes on her but she wasn't going to look away from the window. As boring as watching snow layer up on the other side was, it was about ten times better than fighting with Elliot, listening to Elliot, looking…well, maybe not looking at him, but it was definitely better than facing him and right now she'd do anything to avoid that.

Except maybe going outside.

**_- - - - -_**

**_TBC_**

I'm am so asleep right now, it's not even funny.

I swear if I sit here any longer I'll wake up with the 'F' key stuck to my forhead - 'F' for fu...n.

REVIEW...because...I dunno, I'm asleep.

Love,

Curses...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long!!

Anyone hanging out for 'Whisper' - sorry, I still have that writers block.

Thanks to Nettie for beta-ing this chapter for me!!

Disclaimer: My school bag broke - I think that's an idictaion that I'm probably not even old enough to own anything from SVU.

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:13pm**

"So, I was thinking maybe we should go for a walk and try and see if we can get some reception." Elliot sighed sarcastically, finally breaking the silence, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Olivia turned away from the window and the blurry snowflakes. Her cold, dark eyes met his blue ones, sparks of annoyance darting between them. "No," she spoke flatly.

She was not going to go out side. Cold and Elliot didn't mix. _Her_ being cold _with_ Elliot didn't mix. The white snow was not appealing whatsoever; it was cold enough in the car without having the icy snow soaking through their coats as well.

"We can't just sit here," Elliot protested, rolling his eyes.

"You want to go out in that? I'm sorry but I'm not completely insane but feel free to go for a walk if you want to but I'm assuming you'll probably never make your way back to the car," Olivia replied, turning back to her window, shivering as she shifted.

"Fine, you want to be like that Olivia? Fine." Elliot turned and pushed his door open, letting in a blast of frigid air as he stepped out.

Olivia gripped the sleeves of her coat and pulled it tighter around herself, shivering violently as the wind attacked her before stopping abruptly as Elliot slammed his door.

Olivia shrunk back into the seat, scowling as she watched Elliot's retreating form in the rearview mirror. She could see him stomping away and throwing his hands about, no doubt muttering to himself about her and her inability to do something. He always seemed to think it was her fault – never his.

She gritted her teeth, realizing she was going to have to follow him. Great. Fabulous. Olivia reluctantly shifted forward in her seat and prepared herself for the cold; getting a brief preview from the freezing leather. She pushed the door open, snow flakes and a light wind greeted her, wrapping and winding through the air. Pulling herself out of the car she ducked her head down and turned to glance up at Elliot's blurred form. She slammed the door closed, the built up snow sliding down the outside of the car.

Olivia began stomping through the snow, feeling it already invading her boots and soaking through her slacks. Why did she have to go for the nice, sleek black slacks instead of her thicker, slightly navy ones which didn't make her arse look nearly as good?

She moved around the side of the sedan and out of the snow, onto the road. Her heels clicked lightly on the tarmac and she pressed on, shivering insanely as the cold attacked her through her clothes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, bad, stupid idea._

Olivia sped up, jogging stiffly to catch Elliot before he got too far out of reach. She avoided most of the black ice, sliding once or twice but quickly regaining her balance. Elliot took no notice of Olivia's foot steps getting closer as he tried to speed up; if she didn't want to talk to him he wasn't going to make any effort to talk to her.

"Could you slow down just a little, El?" Olivia called out, her breath slightly ragged.

All Olivia got in reply was a grunt.

She quickly sped up yet again and managed to fall in step next to him within a couple of meters. The walked at the same pace for a few minutes, listening to the almost silence around them, other than their footfalls on the bitumen. Olivia was shivering uncontrollably and Elliot was shuddering every few moments but neither wanted to give in and say it was a bad idea to come out.

"How are the kids?" Olivia finally spoke, her teeth chattering.

"Fine," Elliot gritted out his answer, his voice monotonous.

"Maureen doing okay at College?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Fine." Elliot kept his stiff gaze forward.

"How are the twins coping with the divorced parent thing?" Olivia was grabbing at straws here, she needed some form of conversation and usually any mention of his kids and he wouldn't shut up.

"Fine," Elliot answered once again.

"And how are we, Elliot?" Olivia said exasperated, pausing momentarily before continuing to keep pace.

"Fine," Elliot replied, just to spite her, knowing she was ready to throttle him.

"Of course we are Elliot! You're kids are fine, you're ex-wife is fine, Ryan's probably fine, you're fine. Hell, why not, I'll be fine too!" Olivia was practically yelling as she stormed down the road, "We're all completely and utterly, fucking fi-" Olivia was cut off as she slipped on some black ice, landing awkwardly before falling backwards and meeting the cold hard ground, "Fuck!"

Elliot ran over to Olivia, mindful of the slippery spot where she had just fallen, "You still fine?"

Olivia didn't open her eyes as she focused on breathing through the stabbing pain which was attacking her ankle and making her head swirl. She held her breath as she tried to deal with it using 'mind over matter'.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, quietly, crouching down next to her, unsure of what he was meant to do.

"I was never fucking fine. It's called sarcasm, asshole." Olivia bit out.

Elliot cracked a smile, "Are you hurt?"

_Yes, I have bruises on my legs from where my now ex-boyfriend rested his knees on me, where his finger tips groped me, a bruise on my cheek from his hand, on my wrists and to top it off I think I've twisted my ankle as well as winded myself._

"No." Olivia gingerly pushed herself up into a sitting position, brushing her hands off.

She slowly moved to kneeling before she shifted onto her good leg and got up to standing, wobbling slightly with the uneven weight on each leg. She stood for a moment, letting her leg get used to the new position and feeling a sort of normalcy wash over her limb. Maybe it was okay.

She took a step forward, screaming out in pain at the added pressure on her ankle, sucking in a breath when Elliot's arms caught her.

"Ow, fuck. Ow, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit! Ooohhh, fuck; that hurts!" Olivia cursed, scrunching her eyes closed at the pain.

"Yeah, I'll take that as a no," Elliot chuckled slightly before his eyes settled on the bruises on Olivia's wrists where her hands gripped his forearms.

"I'm- I'm- I don't know what I am," Olivia grumbled, knowing she couldn't say she was fine.

She stood up uneasily and tried to work out what she was going to do:

Hopping wasn't going to work. She may as well face it now.

Walking was a no go as well. She could crawl and wreck her already ruined, perfectly nice, sleek, black, 'make-your-arse-look-fabulous' work slacks but then she'd tear up her hands.

She gave Elliot a sideways glance and knew what was coming.

"Need some help?" Elliot smiled genuinely.

"Yes," Olivia sighed reluctantly.

Elliot slipped his arm around her waist as she held onto his shoulders; he turned them so they we're facing the sedan and slowly began helping Olivia make her way back.

Olivia hopped with caution, trying not to move her ankle to much in a vain hope to stop it from causing her any more pain. After a few minutes of not getting very far Elliot finally gave up and stopped, bringing Olivia to and abrupt halt.

"Do you want me to carry you?" he asked, completely serious.

"What?" Olivia arched her eye brow.

"It really would be easier and a lot faster," Elliot sighed.

"Are you saying I'm slow, Stabler?" Olivia asked, hand on her hip.

"No, I'm just saying it would be faster." Elliot smiled.

"No, you're not carrying me. No way." Olivia put her hands up.

"Olivia, last time I'm asking…" Elliot's smile was slowly becoming bigger and she knew this was all going to end badly – for her at least.

"No, not happening." She shook her head, trying to balance properly as she did so.

"Fine." Elliot's smile was a full blown wicked grin as he ducked down and quickly scooped Olivia up, much to her surprise, "Now, I'm telling you; I'm carrying you."

"Elliot, put me down, now!" Olivia told him sharply as she clung to his neck, hoping not to be dropped, "Right now, Elliot!"

"No, I think I like you right here, you can't hit me without letting go and you can't kick me without being at risk of hurting your leg more." Elliot strode towards the car in the freezing cold, exuding confidence, "And personally, I'm a lot warmer."

"Yeah, I guess." Olivia mumbled, subconsciously pulling herself into Elliot more.

As much as she wanted to fight Elliot, it felt good to be in his arms, good to give up even for just a few minutes it felt good to just be and not have control or have to think. Although her throat was a little tight and scratchy from the cold it felt good just to breathe and not worry about where she had to put her feet when the chase was on, it felt good not to be completely independent.

It felt good not to be alone.

Olivia shuddered because that was just it, she was alone.

"You okay?" Elliot asked quietly, breaking Olivia out of her trance.

She slowly opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them in the first place and blinked up at Elliot, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay. You just seemed a little off for a moment there." Elliot replied, almost at the car now, "Didn't realised you had dozed off."

"I didn't 'doze off'. I was just thinking with my eyes closed." Olivia said defiantly, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Sure, Liv." Elliot grinned.

"I was!" Olivia protested; adamant about the fact that she had not fallen asleep in his arms.

"Why are you so tired today?" Elliot asked, all of a sudden serious as he tried to pull the keys out of his pocket.

Olivia stiffened.

_Because I didn't sleep last night, because I was scared her was going to come back._

_Because I was scared._

"Late night I guess." Olivia sort of shrugged, chewing the inside of her cheek as Elliot moved around and opened her door, kicking it a bit wider with his foot.

He gently lowered her into the seat so her feet were still dangling outside the car. He didn't say anything as he undid Olivia's right boot, sliding the zipper from her ankle down to the sole of the shoe. He slowly wiggled it off her foot, only touching her lightly with his fingers before standing again.

Elliot moved around to the boot of the car, looking for a plastic bag or something like that. He found a zip-lock freezer bag, something that usually held children's school sandwiches. He picked it up and slammed the boot closed before walking back around to Olivia and crouching down again. He shoveled some snow into the bag and swiped it closed before taking hold of Olivia's right ankle again. He rested her foot on his knee and held the 'ice-pack' to it. He gently let his thumb run circles over the skin where his hand rested before looking up at Olivia.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Huh?" Olivia had no idea what he was talking about and the way he was touching her was making her head swirl slightly with the need to giggle or swoon.

"What were you doing that caused you to have a late night?" Elliot asked again, a mask of innocence across his face.

"I, um, well, Ryan and I um…" Olivia was stuck. She couldn't force the words out of her mouth, she couldn't lie to Elliot about this, she couldn't say anything about Ryan, so she told a different lie, "I was just watching movies all night…on my own. Ryan, um…had to go…out." Olivia replied, looking anywhere but at Elliot.

"Then explain to me how you got bruises on your wrists…while watching movies?" Elliot frowned, continuing to draw the small circles with his thumb.

**_- - - - -_**

So, what did you think?

Drop a review - you've already come this far!


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's short. Too tired to care. Going to bed now. Too tired for AN as well.

Disclaimer: Sleep is good, very good. I don't care that I don't own it right now because I brought the third season last week. I have no idea if that actually makes sense.

Enjoy...

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:45pm**

Olivia glanced at her wrists, quickly pulling her sleeves down and gripping the cuffs with her fingers, as if it would somehow help the situation. She quickly looked back up at Elliot, trying to stop possible lies forming in her head. Her breathing pattern changed the slightest bit and she retained the 'deer in headlights' look.

"Elliot, don't go there." She murmured in a warning tone.

"Liv…" Elliot sighed, "What happened, what did Ryan do?" He replied, his gaze softening a little.

"Elliot, please; don't go there." Olivia replied, shaking her head and setting her jaw.

"Liv, tell me: What did he do?" Elliot let go of her foot, letting it rest on his knee.

"Elliot!" Olivia set her dark gaze on him, daring him to push her.

"Olivia, do you seriously expect me to not press this? You're my best friend and you have bruises on your wrists that are consistent with r-" Elliot stopped, quickly realizing what he was about to say.

Olivia's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "I-I-" she shook her head in disbelief, really not sure what to say, "You can't just say that, Elliot! That's not something you can just say!"

"Liv, I wouldn't ask unless…" He gestured to her bruises and let her fill in the blanks.

Olivia looked down and slipped her left hand into her right sleeve, gently rubbing her wrist.

_**13**__**th**__** February,**_

_**Benson Residence**_

_**7:37pm**_

_Olivia sat opposite Ryan, laughing at some story he was telling, careful not to spill her wine on her dress. He continued animatedly for a few more moments before sighing as he gazed at Olivia, "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?" he asked, smiling softly._

_Olivia gave her own small smile, ducking her head to hide her blush._

_Ryan quietly took her wine from her, resting both glasses of red on Olivia's glass coffee table. He gently leaned over her, brushing back her hair as he lifted her chin, "You are," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. They kissed softly for a moment before the passion slowly began to fill them, quickly becoming heated. Ryan rested his open palm on her leg, gently creeping; pushing her dress up higher and higher. He reached her thigh before she pulled his hand away, linking his fingers with hers. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ryan dropped her hand again, placing it back on her thigh, now pulling at her stockings._

_Removing herself from the kiss; Olivia pulled away and looked into Ryan's eyes, "Ryan, what are you doing?" she whispered._

_Ryan didn't answer, instead grinning in a way that made her shudder with fear, "Ry, you're scaring me. It's not funny."_

_Ryan ignored Olivia, grabbing her hands in one swift movement and holding her wrists with both hands as he shoved her against the couch and beneath him. He held her hands in place with his right and used his left to rip through her stockings as he pressed his knees into her thighs. Olivia wriggled and squirmed, trying to free herself. She could feel him bruising her, the pads of his fingers marking her flesh as she struggled. Her stockings we're actually ripped. She couldn't believe it when all she felt was his skin creeping up the inside of her thigh instead of nylon._

_He laughed as she clamped her knees shut; throwing his head back and laughing, even though she had cut off his target. He dragged his nails down the inside of her thigh, making her cry out in pain, knowing he had drawn blood_

_The only thing knocking her out of reality was what she had barely called out, what she had cried so quietly when in pain, in need of help, in need of a savior, "Ellllllllliot!!" she almost sobbed. _

_Olivia choked back her tears, knowing that she couldn't give him the satisfaction of watching her break. In the midst of the nylon ripping and the leg scratching his right knee had slipped and Olivia took this as her opportunity. She thrusted her own knee right into his crotch before punching him in the side of the face, feeling her knuckles bruise as they slammed against his cheek bone._

_Ryan was off her and mid standing in seconds, cursing and swearing, "You BITCH! FILTHY, NO GOOD SLUT!!" He screamed, the audible slap of his hand on her cheek echoing through the room._

_He turned on his heal, leaving a stunned Olivia on the couch in one of her best dresses and shredded stockings._

She wanted to call Elliot, she wanted to call him so badly but something inside her broke. She couldn't even reach for the phone. She couldn't tolerate the shame of calling him and asking for his help. It was a horrible thing to think but her pride kept stabbing her in the gut, betraying her over and over every time she reached for the phone so instead, she got up and walked into the bathroom, stripped off and got in the shower. She didn't stay under long, her body sore and tired. She pulled the disinfectant out of her bathroom cabinet and quickly dabbed some onto the scratches before dressing in her most comfortable clothes…which just happened to be Elliot's most comfortable clothes as well, and she slipped into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**4:51pm**

"Liv?" Elliot murmured quietly.

Olivia eyes had sort of glazed over, trapping her in a memory; a memory which Elliot knew he couldn't rescue her from. Her head and dropped slightly, her body not co-operating with her mind as she slumped sideways against the passenger seat. She still blinked but she licked her lips occasionally, moistening them subconsciously. She only did that when she was scared or nervous. That's how he knew she was trapped and needed his help and if that wasn't enough; when he heard her strangle his name from her throat he knew she needed him. He had tried to gently wake her out of this daydream-nightmare, calling her name and gently squeezing her calf or something like that but it wasn't working.

He ran his hand up the inside of her pants, gently letting his fingers dance to about her mid calf and then running back down, repeating the process.

He moved his hand and rested on her knee, drawing gentle circles like he did on her ankle, "Liv?" He gently asked again.

Olivia's head shot up and she looked Eliot in the eye, holding his gaze with a sort of emptiness he had never seen her possess before, "Please Elliot. Please, just don't ask me what happened," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot nodded a little before resting Olivia's foot and the edge of the car and standing, "How about you push your seat back and let your foot sit on the dash?"

Olivia gave a small smile and pushed back into the seat, twisting so she was now fully seated in the car. Elliot pulled the small lever near the front and gently moved Olivia's seat further back before she lifted her foot to rest on the dashboard. Elliot stood and closed her door, making his way around the sedan in the already near pitch black before opening his own door and sliding in. He looked over at Olivia who now had her eyes closed.

As if she could sense him gazing at her she spoke softly, "Keep me awake."

Elliot's brow furrowed, wondering what he was meant to do or say in a situation like this. His immediate thoughts were pretty physical and had something to do with his lips on hers. His second thought was to ask about her bruises again but he had already made a silent promise not to mention that so he went to the next best thing, "I spy with my little eye; something beginning with…" He looked around the car for a moment before deciding, "M."

Olivia smiled again, still with her eyes closed, "Mirror," she mumbled.

"You suck, you didn't even open your eyes." Elliot huffed playfully, flirtatiously almost, grinning when her smile widened.

"How many things in a car begin with 'M', El?" Olivia asked, folding her arms under her chest tighter, "This ice-pack really isn't doing anything for the cold," she muttered.

"Okay, Liv. How about this one?" Elliot left her second comment alone but was always up for a challenge, "What about the letter…'W'?" he smiled at his choice.

"Windscreen wipers go swish, swish…" Olivia began the old song she had heard years ago from one of the children she had helped who sang it in the squad car as they took her to her aunts place and out of the hell with her father.

Elliot decided to go for the big guns, "'G'?"

Olivia opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Elliot with a slight smirk on her lips, "Wouldn't happen to be the _gum_ you have in the glove box would it?" She was grinning now at Elliot's fallen expressing as he glanced quickly around the car for something else.

His eyes finally settled on something, "C?" he said confidently.

Olivia thought for a moment before closing her eyes and resting back into the car seat, trying to find the warm spot again. Finally comfortable she smiled softly for a moment, "'Clicky things', Elliot? Really? Don't you mean _indicators_?"

"I hate you." Elliot pouted, slumping down in his seat.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**5:15pm**

"Are you asleep?" Elliot whispered, hoping that if she was he wouldn't wake her.

"Yes." Olivia mumbled quietly, knowing Elliot was smiling when she heard his suppressed laughter, "Leave me alone. I'm tired and sleep…is…g…oo…b." Olivia yawned at the end of her sentence.

"I know sleep is goob," Elliot laughed, mocking Olivia, "I like sleep too but one of us needs to stay awake," He sighed, watching Olivia's features relax again.

"Why?" Olivia yawned once more, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Because." Elliot replied, yawning himself. He didn't really have a reason; just that he wanted to sit and watch her as she slept, making note of the way her nose twitched and she constantly tried to blow the hair out of her face.

"Fair enough." Olivia mumbled sleepily, hanging onto the verge on unconsciousness.

"Are you cold?" Elliot yawned again; sleep deprivation kicking in as he tried not to let his eyes slip shut.

"Freezing." Olivia replied, shivering and letting her teeth chatter for effect.

Elliot slowly pushed his door open and got out of the car, closing it as quietly as he could before walking around to Olivia's side and opening her door. Olivia shrieked at the sudden hit of cold and snowflakes as it swirled into the car, "What are you doing?"

"Warming you up." Elliot leaned over and pulled the back door open as well before he scooped Olivia up and quickly transferred her from the front to the back, careful of her leg.

Elliot slammed Olivia's door closed and dropped into the back seat as well before also closing that door. Her shuffled closer to Olivia, noticing how much colder it was than the front seat.

"H-h-h-h-how issss th-th-this w-w-w-warmer?" Olivia asked, her teeth chattering violently as she tried to work out his reasoning.

Elliot shuffled closer and pulled Olivia to him, getting her as close as she possibly could. He smiled when he felt warmer instantly, hoping Olivia was gathering the same heat from him. He slid his arm around her and gently rubbed patterns on her arm through her thick coat, wondering if she could feel them.

Elliot leaned in close, pressing his cheek to hers, he whispered into her ear the answer to her question;

"Body heat."

**_- - - - -_**

I hope I gave you a little sexual tension there.

Going to bed now on this fine sunday morning...at 1:34am.

Morning,

Curses...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sick. I'm sicker than sick. Stupid...whatever it is I have. I feel like crap though and I've been off school for the past 2 days and I'll be off tomorrow. I think I have the flu or something.

Urgh.

This is for Sam because she's fab...even though she may not realise it.

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**5:21pm**

Olivia's breath hitched slightly and her chattering teeth paused momentarily before the world began spinning again and she was able to relax against Elliot without suffocating completely. She had to admit – the front seat didn't offer nearly as much heat as Elliot did but that could also be the heat her body was producing from his proximity; maybe she should ask the slight throbbing between her legs.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably, "How did we get here?" she asked quietly.

"Well," Elliot began, "Cragen sent us upstate to interview a witness for the Donnelly case, on the way back you insisted we take this short cut and here we are."

It wasn't exactly what she meant but he wasn't getting off that lightly, "Actually; _you_ asked if there was a short cut and I suggested this and _you_ were the one who burst the tire when we didn't have a spare."

"In all fairness Olivia," Elliot sighed, clearly exasperated, "If I hadn't have swerved we would have hit that deer-"

"_You_ would have hit that deer." Olivia corrected.

"Anyway, you were the one who insisted on helping that bong smoking, hippie couple by giving them _my_ spare tire." Elliot bit out.

"_Our_ spare tire." Olivia huffed.

"Whatever," Elliot grumbled, "Let's just say the responsibility is half-half."

"As in 40/60 half-half?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Only if you're the 60." Elliot replied, forgetting he was trying to be sympathetic but quickly realizing he was still holding her as they argued.

"Fuck you, Elliot." Olivia replied, folding her arms but not moving away from him.

After a few silent moments Olivia found her voice again, "You know it was mostly your fault," she grumbled, pouting as she did.

"Oh my god, Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed rather loudly, "Just drop it!"

After that the car was silent, other than the heavy breathing of anger.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**5:43pm**

Elliot was certain Olivia was asleep. Her breathing was deep and even and neither of them had said anything in nearly twenty minutes. He had almost nodded off himself but the pure darkness outside had stopped him. Something about the jet black sky and the way that anything could be lurking in the forest around them sort of freaked him out; not that he'd ever admit that of courses. He didn't feel safe if he slept, he didn't feel that he was being safe if he slept. He had to keep a look out for Olivia so she could sleep and feel safe because he knew her and the bruises on her wrists must have kept her up all night.

Needless to say, when he heard a soft murmur he nearly jumped out of his skin, "Ell?"

"Yeah, Liv?" Elliot replied quietly; a silent understanding falling between them that their small argument had been dismissed and all was forgiven.

"I thought you were asleep." Olivia replied, sighing deeply and leaning heavily into his chest, letting her head rest more comfortably on his shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep as well." Elliot smiled softly, feeling Olivia's extra weight and loving it.

They stayed silent for another few minutes, just enjoying the nighttime atmosphere and the sheer light of the slight moon filtering through the trees and making everything the slightest bit more visual.

"He came to my door and I let him in." Olivia whispered, breaking the silence, knowing Elliot would get what she was talking about.

Elliot remained silent, letting Olivia speak and knowing she was finally opening up to him. He knew that if he stuffed this up he would never get another chance to hear it and he knew she would never trust him again.

And if that happened, his world would crumble.

"He was his usual charming self and we talked for a bit." Olivia didn't bother trying to talk louder, knowing if she did the emotion that would fill her voice would betray her, rearing its ugly head, "We talked for a bit and then he put both wine glasses on the table and he began kissing me and I hadn't felt the way he made me feel in. So. Long." Olivia's breathing had committed treason for her emotions anyway as she tried to compose herself.

"How did he make you feel?" Elliot asked quietly, needing to satisfy his curiosity as to the insight he had on Olivia.

"Loved. Wanted. Feminine." Olivia whispered, tears prickling her eyes as she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay.

Elliot didn't say anymore so she continued, "We were going out to dinner and I was wearing this beautiful dress. He told me I was beautiful." Elliot had to refrain himself from confirming Ryan's comment, "His hand was on my leg and I was okay with that until he started to move it higher." Olivia stopped, trying to gather in her head what had happened.

Elliot gently began rubbing small patterns on Olivia's arm where his hand rested, draped over her shoulders. He pulled her slightly closer and kept himself from resting his hand on her leg.

"I tried to get him to stop. I did, I swear but he just- Please believe me, Elliot. I tried!" Olivia's whispering voice cracked and wavered with emotion as she tried to control herself, "Please believe me Elliot." Olivia was almost sobbing but the tears were yet to spill.

"Shh, honey. Of course I believe you Liv! I've never doubted you, ever. I promise." Elliot held her tighter, gently kissing the top of her head, "Of course I believe you." He repeated.

Olivia stayed quiet for a few moments before beginning again, almost quieter than when she had first started, "He started tearing at my stockings and had pinned my wrists with one hand and my legs with his knees." Olivia's voice was hollow and brittle as she spoke softly, detached, "He actually tore through them, he tore through my stockings and then I felt his hand creeping up the inside of my leg and I wanted to be sick."

Elliot was dying quietly inside at Olivia's words. _Why hadn't she called him, why hadn't she asked for his help._ Elliot was at a loss. He couldn't believe she'd try and face this on her own; try and face the harsh bruises and sore limbs; the potential of Ryan coming back; the thought of turning into her mother.

_Why would she face that alone?_

"I clamped my legs shut and he just laughed at me. He laughed and I just wanted to cry." Olivia stopped just short of bursting into tears. She couldn't cry because if she cried she feared she'd never stop. She feared that if she never stopped she wouldn't be whole again.

Her mother was never whole again.

"He laughed and he scratched me, he drew his nails all. the way. down. the inside of my leg and it was excruciating. The humiliation." Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep her from outright sobbing and she succeeded- just, "After that he made a mistake and I kneed him in the groin. He left but not after calling me a 'bitch' and a 'filthy, no good, slut'," She paused for a moment, "And he slapping me." Olivia sighed, finishing her turmoil sounding exhausted.

Elliot just held he closer to him, holding her and trying to beg her to let go without words. He wanted to protect her but didn't know how, wanted to comfort her but wasn't sure if he was enough, wanted to help her but had no idea about how to go about it. He just hoped, prayed, that she'd be alright, she'd be okay. He prayed she'd still be the partner he knew and loved. _Loved? _He knew it was selfish, he knew that hoping she'd stay his partner was selfish but he needed her and she needed him – no matter how stubborn they were they needed each other. Plain and simple.

"Elliot. Say something. _Please._" Olivia Benson sounded broken and she knew she did and for once, she didn't care. She didn't care if she was whining or if she was sounding pathetic, she didn't care that her voice was betraying her because all she needed was his reassurance, his voice. All she needed was him.

"You're okay." He whispered into her hair, burying his face against her, trying to stop his tears from flowing, from his emotion betraying him because it hurt. It hurt so much that Olivia didn't call him, that she didn't feel she could, that she couldn't cope with asking him for help.

As if reading his thoughts she spoke up, "I wanted to. You know that, right?" her voice was a scratchy, hoarse whisper as she spoke, emotion making her throat sticky and hard, "I wanted to call you but I couldn't. I- I- I just couldn't."

"I would have been there _no_ matter what, Olivia. I would have _been there_." Elliot whispered in the darkness of the car, his voice muffled by her hair, his scent and the way the blood was rushing through her ears but she heard; she heard him.

A sob broke free of her throat and she sort of half keeled over, leaning forward slightly at the stabbing pain in her stomach of withholding too much, the feeling make her almost ill.

She didn't cry though. She couldn't.

"Its okay, Liv. You're okay." Elliot whispered, turning her not-quite-limp body to face him, letting her rest against his chest, letting her listen to his breathing and heart beating in time with her own, "Just let it out."

Olivia was silent, her eyes heavy but not quite closed as she stilled her breath, holding it, not moving as she tried to force herself to speak, "I can't." her voice was shaky and not her own as she whispered, her breath trembling slightly.

"Why?" Elliot asked just as quietly, the air thick with a kind of rawness only to be described as intense.

"Because _she_ let it out and from then on she could never let anyone back in." Olivia murmured, voice slightly pitchy and teeth chattering despite the way Elliot was holding her.

Holding her.

Elliot was holding her.

And she was glad.

Elliot reached up and gently placed his hand on Olivia's cheek, causing her to look up at him, her eyes glazed and tear filled. He let his fingers slip below her ear and his tips dip into her hair, gently circling his thumb over her temple, "You're not her, 'Livia."

"I just- I- I-" Olivia couldn't think of an excuse, not one she was willing to voice, to make real. She closed her eyes, enjoying the hypnotic way Elliot caressed her as she tried to think. Coming up with nothing she went for broke, "She- she told me- She told me I was just like her, that we were 'one and the same' and I just- I never got that out of my head and I've spent my whole damn life trying to avoid turning into her and I- I can't turn into her." Olivia sighed, no fight left in her.

Elliot held Olivia's face in both hands, forcing her to look up at him, her eyes flickering with the internal struggle her mind had taken upon her body. He ran his thumbs along her bottom lashes, letting a few tears slip, immediately caught by Elliot. Olivia closed her eyes, willing back more tears. She bit her quivering lip, willing back more sobs. She held her breath, willing back more words as she tried to gain some control.

He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, gently prying it away from her bite. Everything seemed to be moving in a hazy slow motion as blue locked on brown. Olivia calmed instantly, her breaths coming quiet and even as she watched him, moving smoothly as an air passed between them.

Elliot swept her hair from her eyes with his other hand, smiling slightly as he felt her relax. He slowly moved forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. Olivia's eyes fluttered closed as Elliot softly pulled at her lower lip, kissing her tenderly.

"You're not her, Liv." He whispered against her lips.

**_- - - - -_**

I'm sick and dying and you should all feel sorry for me.

I have a fever so I'm sitting here shivering when it's actually like just ending summer.

Anyway, you should review because you feel sorry for me.

Pity reviews!!

Yay!

Love,

Curses...


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm feeling loads better. And I got the whole week off school. Which was really good. So I'm happy. And the reviews! Omg, that was alot.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

You'll have to excuse any errors - it hasn't been beta'd and I'm way too lazy to do it...maybe later...ah, who am I kidding. It's not gonna happen.

Nettie and Laura - where would I be without you??

Disclaimer: I own seasons 1, 2, and 3. I think that's all I'm going to own for now.

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**6:05pm**

Elliot pulled back gently, dropping one of his hands from her hair to her hip. Olivia just nodded, not meeting Elliot's gaze. She kept her eyes averted, instead eying the gusts of snow blowing up against the window of the car. Elliot ran his hand through her hair once before gently cupping her cheek again, "You're your own person, Liv. You are Olivia Benson and you have the genes of Serena Benson in you and you have the genes of Joe Hollister but you are uniquely Olivia Benson. You have your own identity."

Olivia finally locked his gaze with hers, tears clinging to her eyelashes but not falling. She pursed her lips in an effort not to sob, not to let the words pierce her heart. Slowly taking in a breath and not making any sudden movements she managed to inhale without breaking down. She gently let the breath go, her chin trembling as she did, "I- I-" Olivia choked on a sob as it caught in her throat. She gave up on trying to speak, instead leaning back on the door, gingerly resting her legs on Elliot's lap.

She let her head fall back against the cold glass and sighed deeply, blowing a thin cloud of fog into the air.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**6:12pm**

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, avoiding each others gaze but wanting the heat that seemed to encompass the air when they were fixed on each other. The howling wind continued to whip around the car, rocking it slightly when it hit on one side. Branches from trees cracked, adding to the noise. Eventually, Elliot couldn't take it anymore, "Are we gonna talk or do you want another game of 'I spy'?" He asked.

"Mmm?" Olivia shrugged, her eyes closed.

"You can't sleep," Elliot warned, "Its freezing and if you fall asleep then who's gonna keep me awake?" he smiled.

"Mmmhmm?" Olivia yawned, leaning slightly to one side as she huddled in her coat more. Elliot was right; it was freezing but she was so tired.

"Liv, talk to me please, about anything." Elliot tried to encourage her, yawning in the process as well.

"What do you want me to say Elliot? I'm freezing, I have a headache from the cold, my ankle is pretty much numb unless I move it, my lungs burn with each breath because of the iciness in the air and I have a feeling we're going to be hit by one of those branches. Anything I haven't covered?" Olivia huffed, half opening her eyes to watch Elliot.

"You forgot to mention that when they find us all frozen and dead your vanilla lip balm is going to be all over my lips." Elliot smiled confidently.

Olivia stuck her hand into her coat pocket and fished around for a moment before pulling her hand out and throwing a small tube at Elliot, "Knock yourself out," she mumbled, closing her eyes once again.

Elliot pulled the top off and sniffed, smiling, he recapped the lip balm and put the tube in his own pocket, "Don's gonna kill us."

"Why is Don going to commit a federal offense?" Olivia sighed, already half asleep.

"All the reasons?" Elliot asked.

"Mmmhmm." Olivia hummed lazily.

"We left late, we went off route, you gave someone my spare tire-"

"Our spare tire." Olivia interjected.

"You gave someone one _our_ spare tire, we took a short cut and _I_ flattened our tire, we haven't called him in hours and I kiss-" Elliot stopped short, not sure whether voicing his actions was a good idea.

"Mmm, okay." Olivia half mumbled, shifting uncomfortably against the door.

"I'm….gonna go and get the first-aid kit from the trunk." Elliot quickly got out the car, shutting the door sharply to keep the wind out. He trekked around to the back of the car and popped the trunk before groping around for the first-aid kit. After a few old sandwiches and what looked like something meant to resemble a banana skin he found the first-aid kit.

Pulling the small leather case out, he closed the trunk and moved back to his door, quickly slipping in and closing it. He moved Olivia's feet, resting them on his lap as he glanced up at her face. He eyes were closed, lips slightly parted with a sort of low gloss from the vanilla lip balm. He smiled softly before reaching up and gently rubbing the apple of her cheek, "Liv, honey, you've gotta wake up."

"Mmm?" Olivia shivered, nuzzling into Elliot's touch a little.

"I'm gonna wrap your ankle up, okay?" He asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm." Olivia nodded slightly, mumbling something under her breath as she shifted again.

Elliot sat back up and began unzipping the first-aid kit. He pulled out a fresh bandage and ripped off the plastic wrapping, dropping it at his feet somewhere. He gently took Olivia's right foot and held the bandage against her ankle, slowly wrapping it around and around, over and under, being careful not to move her ankle too much in the process. Olivia stayed quiet, occasionally mumbling something incoherent here and there until Elliot was done and asked for her sock.

"Huh?" Olivia rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm

"Where's your sock?" Elliot asked again, smiling at how dazed Olivia was.

"Oh, right," Olivia reached into her pocket and thrusted her sock at Elliot, "Take it."

Elliot slipped her sock on over the bandage and admired his handiwork, "Better?" he asked.

Olivia shifted a little and pushed back more, still shivering a bit, "Definitely a lot warmer than it was." She smiles at the grin quickly spreading over Elliot's features.

"Still cold though?" Elliot asked, feeling Olivia's legs trembling.

"Just a little." Olivia nodded, folding her arms tighter across her chest.

"Want me to try and start the car again?" Elliot began shifting in the seat, ready to move on her word.

Olivia smiled at his offer but knew it wasn't going to work, "Elliot, the engine conked out over three hours ago. Funnily enough it over heated and I'm pretty sure that we should be adding braking the work car to our list of 'reasons for Don wanting t commit homicide'." Olivia grinned.

"Yeah, I know." Elliot sighed.

"Is this okay?" Olivia asked, motioning to her feet resting in Elliot's lap, "Because I can move if it's not," she yawned again, "Fuck, why is it so cold?"

"No, it's fine and since when have you or I talked about the whether?" Elliot yawned as well, quickly joining her shivering. The battle to stay warm was quickly being lost as was their body heat, "Come here," Elliot motioned for Olivia to scoot closer.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not moving; I'm freezing, now only slightly uncomfortable and I have you to give me a foot massage. Olivia grinned at her suggestion, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Not happening Benson; I don't do the whole foot thing." Elliot shook his head, raising his hands.

"Not even for your poor injured partner with a sore ankle?" Olivia pouted with wide eyes.

Elliot grinned at the flirtation that was going on, "Especially not my poor injured partner who has a sore ankle and is playing me like a violin. I'm not falling for you being all pouty and cute." Elliot laughed at the look of indignation that crossed Olivia's face before she broke out in a smile.

"Aww…poor baby. Can't handle your partner being pouty?" Olivia grinned.

Elliot just shook his head, letting the mood settle. After a few moments he spoke up again, "Please come here, Liv. I'm freezing."

Olivia sighed exasperatedly before shuffling her arse towards Elliot who was sitting at the other end of the beck seat. She got close enough that her arse hit his thigh before she lay back comfortably on the seat, "God, I'm so tired."

"Me too." Elliot groaned, "You know, that wasn't exactly what I meant…your legs do make a nice…sort of cover thing though. I am warmer."

"Mmmhmm." Olivia mumbled, her eyes already closed. She rolled on her side a little and curled up slightly for extra warmth. Her hair was a mess on the seat, spilling across it in dark strands. The moonlight accentuated the contrast of her eyelashes against her skin and the slightest of shadows they created. She sighed contently, blowing another puff of breath into the freezing air, reminding him of how cold it was. Her fingers were digging into her coat from where they peeked out her sleeves, fingernails going the slightest blue.

Elliot rubbed his hands together, breathing into them to add to the heat production. He continued warming them, slowly turning them back to their normal colour instead of a purplish gray-pink.

Olivia sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, making Elliot aware that she was, in fact, awake. He watched her stare at the back of the seat in front of her as he warmed his hands. She was deep in thought and Elliot could only guess about what; so many possibilities.

Elliot placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. Olivia looked up and gave him a small smile before turning back to the seat, listening to the quietly dieing wind. Elliot lightly skimmed his fingers down her back before gingerly moving up the inside of her coat, "Is this okay?" he asked in a whisper when he felt her tense.

"Yeah." Olivia replied, almost breathlessly.

Elliot gently began working the tension out of her muscles, coiled due to the cold. He slowly moved up her spine, gently pressing and rubbing, moving in tiny circles. Olivia began to relax into Elliot's massage, sighing deeply and falling into a sort of hypnotic state. Elliot continued, slowly moving back down her spine, "I'm sorry about what Ryan did," he murmured quietly.

Olivia nodded, biting her lip, "Me too," she whispered.

Elliot reached the small of her back and gently tugged at the hem of her shirt, silently asking if it was okay. Once again, Olivia nodded, eyes kept on the back of the passenger seat. Elliot slowly slipped his hand up the back of her layered shirts, his fingertips coming into contact with her smooth skin. Olivia shivered at his touch, goose bumps spreading like wildfire across her skin. Elliot smiled at the tiny bumps he felt as his fingers slowly traveled further. He let his fingers skim across her spine, listening to her breathe as he moved.

Her breaths were slow and smooth, calming like the ocean as it gently rocks you. Elliot watched her eyes flutter closed, finally losing interest in the back of the passenger seat. He smiled to himself as they found a pattern, her breathing sort o matching the circles he had begun to draw on her skin. The circles were slow and lazy, not quite round but enough to be called a circle. Gently caressing her skin, never had he dared to be so intimate with his partner in his life.

Olivia let out a deep breath, enjoying the fact she was no longer shivering. Elliot's fingers felt like fire, warming her to her toes. She could feel herself semi-drifting in a sort of limbo.

Elliot's hand settled, palm flat against her back, spreading more heat through her body. Olivia smiled to herself, she couldn't help it. After all the bad things that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, her partner still had her back.

"Olivia!" Her eyes snapped open just in time to feel Elliot's weight on her, his hands over her head before a smash was heard.

Olivia screamed at the sudden impact of everything as shards of glass shattered over her head, small pieces settling in her hair as the wind pushed in and invaded the once slightly-less-than-freezing car. She shuddered underneath Elliot as his body pressed against hers. The cold was once again biting at her skin and twisting its way through her clothing. At this rate they were definitely looking at hypothermia as a possibility.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, opening her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. She was met with eyes of the most intense blue as Elliot blinked back at her, his forehead pressed against hers.

"You're going to laugh at this," he grinned, lips millimeters from hers.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, trying her best to smile despite the effects his proximity was having on her.

"A branch fell and smashed the front passenger window." He was right, she laughed as did he. His head fell against her shoulder as she laughed into his neck, her hot breath making him shiver as it traveled past the collar of his coat.

"This is ridiculous," She mumbled against his skin, "Cragen is never going to send us anywhere again. Maybe he will kill us."

"Probably," Elliot sighed as their laughter died down.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes as the snow began to blow into the car. Elliot remained on top of Olivia, one of his knees resting between her thigh and the back of the seat, the other leg bent a bit and resting across hers. His head was still against her shoulder, his elbows supporting his weight as they sat each side of Olivia's head, his hands connecting at the armrest on the door. He slowly began to maneuver himself to sit up before Olivia grabbed hold of his coat, "Don't." she whispered.

"Why not?" Elliot asked quietly, hovering above her, searching her eyes.

Olivia's lips quirked at the corners as she tried to feign innocence, instantly making Elliot smile, "What happened to 'body heat', Stabler?"

**_- - - - -_**

Joe Hollister is actually Olivia's real father - it's mentioned in season 8.

I'm going on camp on wednesday so this might be my last chapter until next weekend...DON'T KILL ME!

I'll try and start writing the next one later today.

Reviews help!

-Hint Hint-

Love,

Curses...


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry. I really didn't mean to take that long to update but my maths teacher sucks. He screamed at me so I slost my mojo. I'm not even kidding, he fully screamed at me so he needs to just...go very far away.

Anyway, you're reviews were fabulous!

Disclaimer: I was going to bargin with Dick Wolf but he keeps getting really busy. Oh well, guess I don't own them.

For Laura because she's crazy...like me. Sorry Laura, this is the last time "Some back road" is going to be used...maybe.

For Nettie, to cool her off. Damn heat wave!

**_- - - - -_**

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**6:59 pm**

Olivia's light breaths warmed Elliot's neck, the heat seeping through the thickness of his coat. The air in the car was now freezing or below and snow had begun to settle around them. There were only a handful of snowflakes but they had melted giving enough moisture to soak through and leave both Elliot and Olivia with a damp chill to the skin. The fact that Olivia was asleep worried Elliot but what worried him even more so was that he was struggling to keep his eyes open, to keep his weight off Olivia and to keep any thought resembling coherence in his head for more than three seconds. The cold was mind numbing; Elliot found humor in the irony of it; the fact that his head was throbbing disproving the name completely and making it anything but.

He could no longer feel his toes, fingers, nose, ears, whether or not his feet were still attached as well as his hands. He felt like he was swaying, ignoring the impulse to drop his head and just sleep. He let his mind drift a little to Ryan. He couldn't exactly picture the man's face at the moment but he knew he wanted to punch it in and arrange it in a way he would remember. Remember. _Remember_. What did he have to remember? Kids' birthdays? No. Report? Write a statement? _Work._ What about work? Call Cragen! Oh, they are so dead when he hears about this. Maybe they'll be dead before then. No, no, then Olivia would be dead. How could he not live without Liv? _Haha, live without Liv. _He couldn't do it. _Wait._ If they both died out here then he would be dead too and he wouldn't have to worry about dying. But, he would be dead on top of his partner…there are worse ways to go, though.

**14****th**** February,**

**Some back road, upstate New York.**

**7:07 pm**

Bright. Harsh. White. Blinding. Headlights. Car?

Elliot shot up, stumbling to the floor but pushing up again before he could be affected. He scrambled across the compartment separating the two front seats and leant over, slamming his fist onto the horn. He felt Olivia startling awake, the freezing cold biting in at the sound of the noise, making him jump as well.

The car rounded the corner and the lights dimmed slightly. Elliot dropped his hand from the steering wheel at the sight of the vehicle slowing down. Sighing, he let his energy levels drop back to their norm and the adrenaline of possibility leave his body. The silver SUV pulled up on the other side of the road, opposite their sedan. Olivia hadn't said a word but Elliot could hear her teeth chattering.

He shifted into the back seat again and gave Olivia a quick look before quickly opening the door; the blast of snow not affecting them this time, Elliot quickly closed it again and ran across the road to the other car. Olivia sat and stared out the window, time not quite catching up to her as sleep remained in her mind. She felt completely blank as she gazed out at the black road and silhouettes. Elliot eventually finished talking and came back to the car, opening the trunk first before moving back to the driver's side. He pulled the door open and got in before leaning over and opening the glove box. Olivia watched in silence as he pulled out their guns and badges, locking all items away in the small silver box he was carrying, bar his own badge. He got up and slammed the door again, running back to the other car. He stood for a few moments there, dumping the silver box in the back seat and going back to chatting to the driver.

Finally, when Olivia could no longer feel her face, Elliot came back to the car, opening the back door this time, "We've got a lift into town, woman says she knows the owner of the motel." Eliot smiled, teeth chattering. He was obviously proud of himself but Olivia's brain was still lagging so she just looked at him.

"What do you mean 'the motel'? How small is this town exactly?" At least her dry wit hadn't frozen over in the cold.

Elliot just chuckled before sighing, "Do you need me to carry you or can you hobble over?" he asked, still smiling as Olivia looked at him like he was a 500 piece jigsaw and she couldn't find the fourth corner piece, "The car, Olivia. Do you need me to carry you?"

Olivia frowned, blinking a couple of times, she slowly worked out what he was asking but didn't have the capacity to think of an answer that made sense, instead coming up with, "My foot's numb though." Elliot just gave her a look that she assumed she had been wearing earlier.

He quickly shrugged it off, smiling once again, "Even if you can walk it's probably best you don't…for all of us." Elliot motioned for Olivia to come forward, closer to him so he could pick her up. Fortunately for Elliot, the cold had made Olivia compliant and she shifted towards him without argument.

The wind blew against her face in gasps, snowflakes making their way into any possible opening of her jacket as she sat on the edge of the seat in front of Elliot. She rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm as she yawned. The cold had completely frozen her, stiffening each movement and stalling every thought. The fatigue had set in and the effects were written all over her face. Elliot smiled as Olivia sighed, sagging against the seat slightly. She looked up at him, blinking slowly, "Are we gonna get this show on the road or am I gonna freeze my balls off?" Olivia asked, lazily.

Elliot laughed, resting both of his hands on top of the car as he locked his elbows and leaned in, "You don't have any balls, Benson, contrary to popular belief." He grinned at her frown, her pink nose crinkling a little as her cheeks became brighter with their own hue.

"I think 'they' would disagree with you." Olivia sighed as Elliot bent down and scooped her up, knocking the door closed with his hip and clicking the small button on his car key, locking the shonky sedan.

"And who are 'they'?" Elliot grinned, finding this dopey Olivia absolutely hilarious. He wasn't entirely sure of whether she was going to remember this conversation later or if slight hypothermia had a similar effect to alcohol. There was also the fact that Olivia still appeared to be half asleep.

"'Them'," she mumbled, her eyes closing as Elliot carried her across to the other car. The women in the front seat sat grinning at the charming detective. Who said chivalry was dead?

"'Them' who?" Elliot rolled his eyes as he pulled the back door open, placing Olivia inside. She slumped back before falling limply to her side. Elliot quickly pulled himself in as well, slamming the door behind him.

He leant over Olivia and tapped her cheek, "Liv, Livia, c'mon, wake up!" Under the small overhead light of the car Elliot was able to see the bluish tinge Olivia's lips had taken on. Blue on the outer edges but the plumpness of her lips had a purple tinge. Her skin had taken on a dusky pallor; pale and very unlike the golden-bronze tones that usually coloured her features.

"Is she okay?" the woman, who had introduced her self as Jack, asked from the front seat.

Elliot ran his hands down the side of Olivia's face, brushing her hair back and tangling his fingers through her strands, his hands traveled down her arms, each meeting her own freezing fingers. He picked up her left hand and noted her nails turning blue as well.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Elliot asked, still looking Olivia over and trying to warm her hands.

Jack grimaced, "Your partner; is she okay?"

Elliot glanced up, showing the worry on his face before turning back to Olivia. He tapped her cheek some more, trying to wake her. Olivia would mumble and turn away from his hand but only occasionally. "She will be."

"Okay." Jack turned to the front, unsure of whether she believed Elliot or not. She peeled away from the side of the road and slowly began making her way along the deserted asphalt. Elliot reached up and flicked the overhead light off before he adjusted his position. He moved around Olivia, sitting on the far side and resting her head in is lap. She was now sort of curled up, legs bent with her knees tucked up to her chest.

Elliot leaned back and exhaled through his nose, scrubbing his hands over his face. He then rested one hand on Olivia's shoulder, massaging it gently as his other hand stroked her hair lightly.

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" Jack smiled, looking at Elliot via the rear view mirror.

She quickly diverted her eyes back to the road as Elliot exhaled once again, "Yeah, I do," he sighed, "Maybe too much," he muttered but Jack heard.

"You love her, don't you?" she questioned with a small smile on her face.

Elliot looked up meeting her eyes "Yeah, I guess I do."

Jack nodded and faced back to the road. Within a few minutes they were at a small motel. Only a few cars were parked there and the sign outside indicated there was a vacancy at "The Rainbow Motel". The yellow and pink neons from the rainbow were out and the 'n' from 'vacancy' was gone but it was somewhere to sleep. Jack pulled up and parked the car. She turned to Elliot and smiled, "I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

Elliot nodded and began running his hands through Olivia's hair again.

Jack got out of the car, slamming the door and disappearing into the office at the front of the motel. Elliot sat in the silence of the car, the wind outside shifting it slightly when big gusts hit. Olivia mumbled and shifted but didn't wake up. He continued to watch her, smiling to himself at how much he wanted this; how much he wanted to be able to be like this with her when _she_ was conscious and when _he_ was definitely more aware.

Jack broke the silence, swinging open Elliot's door. He instantly felt the chill of the icy wind hit him through his coat, as Jack began speaking to him. He didn't quite understand what she was saying, her words being swept away with the wind. Elliot just nodded when she handed him the key and thanked her when she shook his hand. He smiled when she wished them luck and slid out of the car, lifting Olivia out as well. Jack beeped as she pulled out and then her silver SUV was swallowed by the whirlwind of snow and the black of the night.

Elliot awkwardly checked the number on the motel key as he held Olivia close, balancing the small silver box with their guns and badges. He looked around at the motel, quickly spotting number 11 up a flight of stairs and to the right.

He slowly began climbing the stairs, hoping his limbs would hold out until he got into the motel room. Step after step, his feet became more and more numb. His head kind of swished as he trudged up to the door, leaning against it as he shakily unlocked it. Half falling inside and not bothering with the lights; Elliot welcomed the slightly warmer conditions as he looked around the smallish room. As soon as he saw the double bed he moved to it. He let the small tin box hit the ground and dropped himself and Olivia onto the bed. Too dead to move, Elliot pulled the thick comforter and sheets, as well as any other blankets, around and over himself and Olivia, feeling the warmth already begin to circulate. He pulled Olivia closer, holding her tight and feeling warmer still. He inhaled her shampoo and sighed; letting sleep finally take over. Body heat was definitely the way to go.

**_- - - - -_**

Like I said I am REALLY sorry but blame my school and it's failure at life.

Hope you liked this chappy

I'll work on more when my maths teacher stops hating me...maybe not. You might be waiting a while.

Anyway, review and I'll...be your best friend!

Love,

Curses...


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY!

Lets just blame life and my computer being INCREDIBLY temperamental for the delay of this chapter.

Thanks to Laura and Nettie and their constant prodding with rather large sticks.

Disclaimer: I'm about to fall face first onto my keyboard and its only 9:15pm. I am so tired so I really don't care what I do and don't own...but let's clarify: I own a cat who HATES me (not even kidding) and season 1,2,3 and 4 of SVU. I don't own a decent computer (I also broke my keyboard by spilling coffee over it so I have been forced to hijack my mother's) or any of SVU.

- - - - -

14th February,

Rainbow Motel,

9:38pm.

Olivia's eyes flickered open lazily. She took in the dark shadows and looming objects and froze instantly. The wheels in Olivia's mind began to turn as she felt Elliot's presence as well as his arms engulfing her. Olivia decided to get up as she began feeling tingles moving up and down her left arm; a sign it was waking up and about to explode into pins and needles. She tried to pull out of Elliot's grasp but he wouldn't let go, instead pulling her closer.

She slowly shifted in Elliot's embrace until she was facing him. "El?" she whispered softly, "I'm going to have a shower."

Elliot shifted and nuzzled Olivia slightly, making her smile, "Mmm…kay," he mumbled groggily, pulling her closer still.

Realizing he was still asleep, Olivia began to pull his arms from around her. When he wouldn't let go Olivia dropped his hands and moved hers to his face, "El, honey. I need to get up," she whispered. "Which means you have to let go," she finished softly.

"Okay, Liv," Elliot slid one of his hands up her back and into her hair, bringing her closer to him and making their breaths mingle before gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and lazy as their tongues traced the other's mouth, gently tasting and kissing softly. Elliot pulled away, letting Olivia's lips slip from his own, kissing her once more before pulling back and letting his arms drop from around her.

And she was gone.

Elliot's eyes snapped open. He glanced around quickly, sitting upright abruptly. Eyes adjusted to the dark, they darted to the bathroom where a small amount of light and steam was filtering out from under the door. He could hear the shower running which confused him even more.

_Did that just happen?_

He chose to leave the light off, feeling there was enough combined light from the bathroom and the streetlights as well as the full moon. Elliot got up slowly and began remaking the bed, shivering as the cold air began attacking him again. He moved to the linen closet and found two more blankets there, adding them to the bed.

As Elliot slowly stumbled around the room he made his way to the radiator. His fingers numbly worked the various buttons until it came to life and Elliot could retreat back to the bed. He dropped onto the edge and reluctantly pulled off his coat. Shivering as the cold bit through his shirt, he dumped his coat on the ground and began tugging at his dress shirt, eventually getting it off. He knew he should hang it on the back of a chair or something but his mind was barely awake, as was he. Elliot pulled back the covers and shuffled down between the cold sheets. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and pulled the covers up under his chin. He quickly hit 1 and pressed send. He put the phone to his ear and shifted down in the bed, waiting for the annoying dial tone to finally end and have the voice of-

"Where the hell are you, Stabler!?" Don barked down the phone.

Elliot scrubbed his hand over his face and glanced at the clock on the night stand, its red flashing numerals indicating it was 10:04pm – four hours and four minutes after they were meant to show up back at the precinct. "We got delayed," Elliot mumbled, fatigue once again beginning to ebb away at his mind.

Don gave a frustrated sigh before warily speaking back into the phone. "How?" he asked quietly.

"We popped a tire," Elliot deadpanned.

"What?" Don sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And smashed a window," Elliot added, knowing he needed to be honest before they got back to Manhattan.

The sound of Don gritting his teeth was almost audible. If he could, he would blame his 'receding hairline' on the stress that his two delinquent children caused him but as it was he didn't have any hairline to recede, "How?"

Elliot scrubbed his hand over his face, "A branch fell through the window. I think. It was windy and the branch fell and went through Olivia's window."

Don felt his eyes widen. "Is she okay!?"

Elliot's mind was moving a little slowly but he answered quickly. "Oh yeah, she's fine, we were in the back."

Choosing to ignore Elliot's reply Don continued with his line of questioning, "And how did you pop the tire?"

Elliot began to try and recall the conversation from the car, slowly gathering bits and pieces, "Liv wanted me to take a short cut…or I did. I can't remember but when we passed these hippies, who were stranded on the side of the road, Liv said we should help and so what does she do? Gives them my sp- _Our_ spare tire," Elliot quickly corrected himself, "Anyway, we- _I _was going to hit a deer so I swerved and we went off the road and somehow burst the tire."

"Okay, okay. So I'm going to have to send a car up there aren't I? Or something like that." Don scratched his head and held his neck as he thought. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Is Liv there?"

"Shower," Elliot yawned, "Oh yeah, she hurt he ankle earlier but I think it must be better or something. I don't know."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Tell Olivia I hope she's okay. Night." Don sighed and hung up, not waiting for Elliot to reply.

Elliot sighed and snapped his phone shut, shivering as he waited for Olivia to come out of the shower.

Olivia stood under the hot pulsing spray. It wasn't that hot, kind of warm but it was better than nothing. It wasn't really pulsing either, just kind of running and hitting harder in small bursts. She stood with her head back, letting the water run over and through her hair. She was beginning to shiver but the water was kind of calming. It was the first time she had been alone all day and she wasn't sure whether she was enjoying it or not. That was a lie; she was lying to herself. She hated it. She hated being alone, she hated this shower, she hated that Elliot was in the other room and she hated the fact that she needed him. She stopped herself from sobbing but was powerless against the few tears which streamed down her cheeks. She quickly sucked in a sharp breath and decided it was time she got out of the shower.

Eventually he heard the water shut off and the muttering of a freezing Olivia. He quickly shoved the mental image he was getting out of his head and buried it deep. Not even two minutes later, Olivia was out of the bathroom. Elliot watched as she gingerly hobbled on her sore ankle, barely putting any weight on it. She was already dressed but her hair was still dripping as she made her way to the bed with a towel in hand. She flopped onto the edge and slowly began towelling her hair slowly as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Come here." Elliot whispered.

Olivia jumped, dropping the towel, "Shit, don't do that Elliot! You scared me." She was breathing heavily as she tried to regain her composure.

"Liv, if I had grabbed your elbow you probably would have punched me or something." Elliot's smile was evident in his voice, "Lie down," he instructed.

Olivia shook her head, still shivering. "My hair's still wet," she muttered.

"I know," Elliot sat up and took the towel from her, lying half of it on Olivia's pillow, "Now lie down. You're freezing and it's a lot warmer under here."

Olivia conceded, pulling back the comforter, sheets and blankets before slipping under them and resting her head on the pillow. She was still shivering as she sighed but she was a lot more comfortable. Elliot gently began towelling her hair, softly tousling it, sweeping her strands. He gently massaged her head as he dried her hair. Olivia sighed again, almost asleep as Elliot pulled the towel away and threw it into the darkness somewhere, hearing it land on the floor.

Olivia lay with her back still to Elliot, knowing he was one foot and seven inches behind her. She let her fingers subconsciously grip the sheet at the edge of the bed, her knuckles turning white. Her back tensed when she felt Elliot's hand rest on her shoulder. "Relax."

Olivia shivered as Elliot's breath hit the base of her neck, sending a chill down her spine. "Cold," she muttered her response, not entirely lying.

Elliot grinned to himself as Olivia shivered again as he exhaled. He gently blew a slow breath against her neck and continuing a little down her spine, smiling even more when he felt goosebumps rising under his finger tips.

"Thanks," Olivia mumbled, smiling as she rolled over to face Elliot.

"Not a problem," Elliot grinned, pressing his forehead against Olivia's, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

"I was actually talking about my hair but whatever works," Olivia yawned, her eyes fluttering closed as well.

"Not a problem," Olivia felt Elliot grin but the half-sleep, which Elliot was currently struggling to fight, was evident in his voice, "I've had three daughters; I knew what I was doing. If you need me to put it up in a pony tail or untangle it in caught hairbrushes, you just let me know; I'm your man," Elliot mumbled with a smile.

"I'll remember that," Olivia yawned again, shifting closer to Elliot.

Elliot rested his hand protectively on Olivia's hip, pulling her even closer. He moved his hand up, sweeping her hair from her face before dropping it back to her hip, "You're beautiful, Liv," he whispered. The only reply he got was a soft snore coming from Olivia.

- - - - -

Hope you liked it.

Sorry its short.

Review because I have no coffee.

Love,

Curses.


End file.
